


Icy Lake Realm: John Phoenix's Sweet Tooth for the Land of Sweets

by orphan_account



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Medieval Medicine, Medieval fanstay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dudley's evil plan in a Nutcracker retelling. Companion piece to 'Gifted A Nutcracker & Flying like John Phoenix In The Icy Lake Realm'
Relationships: John Phoenix/Dylan Fletcher
Kudos: 1





	Icy Lake Realm: John Phoenix's Sweet Tooth for the Land of Sweets

Far from Falkland Palace, Stirling Castle and even the Palace of Holyrood, occupied by vultures, was a fortress in a valley of Ireland.

A hermit John Dudley lived there with his sons and daughers. He also had a captive, Mary Queen of Scotts, in the open Dudley courtyard. She was a leper because John Dudley invited lepers to surround her after kidnapping her with his sons.

She was trapped in the courtyard, that the Dudleys did not go near because they didn't want leprosy. There was an apothocary a few miles near a medieval town. Dudley's gang of thieves stole sorceror brewed potions from there. One of them Dudley stole was a supposed cure for Mary's leprosy.

Dudley promised to give her this if she didn't escape his courtyard. So after Mary Stuart always returns to the courtyard after she escapes it for half of the day.

* * *

In the heart of London a boy ran through the streets after skillyfully haggling with a merchant . He was not allowed to go near them as part of the leper community. But he snuck through there and avoided all people, leaving coins behind that he didnt' touch. He was the former King Edward VI. Now he lived near the leper community.

He refused to live near them because he wasn't sure was given leprosy. John Dudley had helped a crowd of lepers break in the palace and reach Edward VI while he had been sick. And hence him leprosy but Edward was certain God saved him from catching leprosy. Edward faked his death since a leper couldn't be a king or near society, and Mary would definitely take over his throne with her cousin's help. He would He preferred Dudley's plan to make Jane queen and he hoped she lasted against Mary. He hoped to reclaim his throne as he was certain God had not given him leprosy.

Clutching a pomander with copper buttons, Mary of Stuart had begin to feel drowsy. Suddenly the fortress clock strikes 12. The nutcracker next to Mary grows to into human size. Or she shrinsk. She sees an oversized rat that bears resemblance to Dudley corner the nutcracker. Fellow rats, that surrounded the nutcracker, resemble Dudley's fellow thieves.

"You are better off showing yourself. When Queen Jane finds you in the leper community with your bethrothed, Mary Stuart, she will execute you both for not abdicating your thrones as lepers. You risk the lives of your subjects and country," the leader rat sneered at the nutcracker. "Mary Tudor the bastard will agree with us on this too. Then we shall execute that bastard princess as well before," the leader rat laughed and his fellow rats joined in.

"God has not given me leprosy, you fool," the nutcracker, who bore a striking appearance to EdwardVI snapped. "If you survive my sister and her cousin the Emperor, you will pay when I return."

Mary of Stuart was hidden by a pillar in the courtyard so no one noticed her. But she saw a huge fire torch on a bracket on the stone wall above the rats standing a few feet away from the rat leader. She snuck over to them and kicked the bracket until it fell then jumped back.

The fire hit the ground and spread quickly across the ground until it reached the rats. It set their fur ablaze very quickly and they scurried off out of a hole in the courtyard.

Mary Stuart kicked another from a bracket on the stone wall that was closer the rat leader right as the rat leader turned to her. "Begone! Or I shall light thou fur until thy hast none left," she hissed. New fire crawled to the rat leader.

The rat leader slowly backed away. " He shot a fiery look at Mary Stuart and the nutcracker, then scurried off after his rat cult through the hole in the courtyard wall.

Both of the fires started on the ground slowly started to creep in on the Nutcracker and Mary Stuart. "Come we must leave!" the Nutcracker grabbed Mary Stuart's upper arm after lookin around and lead her to the hole in the courtyard wall.

After they passed through the hole in the courtyard wall they entered an partly ice lake. But the nutcracker, still holding Mary's arm, flew in the air. They flew out of a hole of the icy lake. They through the dark blue star filled sky way past the valley.

They flew across many different lands until they reached the Land of the Snow. There is a frozen lake there with many beautiful glowing blue pine trees, sparkling snow, and glittering firebugs. There are beautifully, intricately crafted ice chairs with multi color sparkling gems. But to sit on them is to feel warmth. And there's a tent next to the frozen lake not frigid from the snow on it. It is is of sparkling purple, blue and gold material.

There is also a small castle next to it made entirely from ice. "Has though ever flown across the lake like John Phoenix?" the Nutcracker asks.

"I can't say that I have," Mary Stuart replies.

"Well I shall show thee how," the nutcracker replies. He leads Mary across the sparkling snow into the castle made entirly from ice. Inside the palace, the whole rooms are also made from dark turquoise ice. But it isn't cold. The Nutcracker leads her through the entrance to the main room.

There is are ice chandeliers with flames on them, but it doesn't melt. There is a fireplace but the room doesn't melt. And furniture made from the same sparkling material as the tent. And crafted in the same beautiful way. The Nutcracker pulls gingerbread cookies from a tin and gives Mary one.

The nutcracker leads The stairs lead other levels with icy doors with intricate carvings and jewels, that lead to other rooms made of dark turquoise ice. The doors can't be broken.

In one of the dark turquoise rooms with a chandelier, the Nutcracker walks to an intricately carved, ice wardrobe. Mary follows him to it. He takes out 2 medieval skates made from ice.

"You shall wear this if you want to fly like John Phoenix," he tells Mary. He leads Mary to sit on one of the ice chairs and sits on another ice chair himself.

He shows Mary how to attach the skate made of ice to her ankle. He demonstrates as he puts the skates made of ice on his ankles. Then helps Mary adjust the skate made of ice on her ankles.

Then they stand up and skate across the ice room through an icy door that leads to the balcony. The balcony overlooks the frozen lake. So the Nutcracker takes Mary's hand and jumps off the balcony.

They float like John Phoenix down to the icy lake and skate in the motion of a medieval dance. Unknown music floats over the ice lake park.

Afterwards they glide across the whole lake until the Nutcracker launches himself in the air, taking Mary's hand so she flies in the air too. They fly past many lands.

* * *

They keep flying across lands until they land of the sweets. They land near another frozen lake, this one is made of sugar. The Sugar Plum Fairy flies up to them. The Nutcracker tells them of their daring face off with the army of rats and she starts a celebration feast for them. They follow her into the magnificent castle by skating into it.

They are met with the scene of a traitor, John Phoenix, being dragged in. "Your majesty, he is guilty of the crime of stealing a kiss."

The princess, who looks exactly like the nutcracker, looks down on them. "May I see a kiss?"

The John blushes as he's dragged to where the lady he courts is. The lady is Dylan Fletcher. He gives her a peck on the cheek.

"I see no crime, free him," the king declares. A few dances begin.

* * *

Mary wakes up in the courtyard. "I must defeat Dudley with John Phoenix's help." The wooden Nutcracker next to her has a wink painted on its eye.


End file.
